Don't Leave
by Lynn Rivers
Summary: After Jack returns from a long trip, Rapunzel is eager to catch up. Conversation turns into kisses and kisses lead to not so innocent activities. (Just read, I promise it's cute!)


Spring had been replaced by the long, hot days of summer. The sun's powerful beams beat down on the roof of Rapunzel's tower and the heat seeped through the cracks and radiated the interior. Any thought of a nice breeze quickly evaporated in the calidity. In spite of the heat, Rapunzel readied her art supplies and began a new mural. For hours, she concentrated on her illustration, even as beads of sweat fell down her face, making it harder for her to paint. Every so often, she'd wipe the moisture away from her eyes, but other than that, she made no sign of it bothering her. As night fell over Corona, Rapunzel dropped to her knees in completion, setting her brushes aside. She couldn't change the weather but she could bring winter to her tower. As she stepped aside, a depiction of a snow covered town was revealed and in one of the trees was a barefoot boy in blue.

Rapunzel ran her fingers over the dried portrait and smiled faintly. It had been two weeks since she'd last seen Jack. She knew that his absence was necessary in order for him to bring winter to faraway lands and she accepted it. She just wished it didn't take so long. Wearing a sad smile, she turned around, completely oblivious to the fact that Jack was leaning against one of the walls and watching her. "Are you okay, Punz?" The moment she heard his voice, she turned to face him and her smile brightened. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same. "I missed you, Jack." He didn't say anything and she was about to pull back so she could look at his face but he refused to let go of her. "I don't want to let go." "Who said anything about letting go," she replied. Jack chuckled and released his grip on her, instead holding both of her hands in his. "I didn't mean to be gone that long, Punzie." Rapunzel nodded and squeezed his hands ever so slightly to make sure that he was really there. "I know."

Jack pulled her in for another hug but this time, he kissed her cheek. Rapunzel giggled and put her hand where he had kissed, "What was that for?" He just shrugged his shoulders and she playfully nudged him, saying "I have a surprise for you." His eyes widened in curiosity, "Oo, I love surprises." She took his hand and she walked him over to the mural she'd spent the day painting. Immediately, Jack's jaw dropped in amazement. "Punz, it's wonderful." He traced his hand over the brilliant colors and stopped when he reached the small version of himself in the tree. A smirk spread over his lips. "But there's one mistake." Rapunzel, sincerely worried, looked at the mural but couldn't find anything wrong with it. She then turned to Jack. "I'm not six inches tall." They both started to laugh but mid-way through, Rapunzel let out a yawn. Jack knew then that it was time to try to convince her to get some rest. "How about you go lay down, Punz. We can talk in the morning." She shook her head and took his hand, squeezing it. "No way! I have so much to tell you and I want to know about your adventures over the past 2 weeks." Jack rolled his eyes, knowing it would be impossible to prolong her curiosity. "Fine. But let's talk in your room. That way when I bore you with my story, you can go to sleep." "Jack, you could never bore me." He looked at her with all seriousness until she finally let out a sigh. "Fine. But that means you have to tell me everything." Feeling triumphant, he led her upstairs to the room so that they could talk.

For the next hour, he told her all about his trip and about all of the things he saw. She told him about everything she did in the tower and they were content. When they had nothing else to say, they just laid down in each other's arms, Rapunzel's head on his chest and his arms around her. All tiredness had faded and she was happy to be awake in his arms. "Jack…" "Yeah, Punz?" "I love you." He turned his head down and looked into her green eyes, watching them as if they were what kept him grounded in that moment. Jack didn't say anything. Instead he shifted his weight on the bed so that she was right next to him and not leaning on top of him. He lowered his head down to hers until their lips met. The different temperatures created a chilling sensation yet it was very pleasant. Rapunzel instantly succumbed to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, he parted her lips with his own and deepened the kiss. The cool taste of peppermint cascaded over her tongue, pure bliss. Jack stopped for a moment, looking down on her, nervously. She only smiled and closed the distance between them once more. It took every ounce of his strength to pull away from her. "If we go any further, I won't be able to stop." His pale blue eyes were full of emotion but he didn't want to affect her decision. She propped herself up on her elbows, "This is what I want." He needed no more encouragement and, once again, his lips were on hers. Rapunzel took him by surprise when she flipped him over, her body over his. His hands, which he usually kept to himself, were on her hips and he slowly brought them up and down her back. Goosebumps formed on Rapunzel's arms as they kissed and Jack sat up to cradle her closer to him. In this new position, he slowly slid his hands to her chest area, softly caressing the tops of her breasts before making his way to the perfectly tied bow. With a single motion, he untied it and began to unlace the corset. Once it was finished, he threw it off and then grabbed the hem of her dress, quickly pulling the blouse over her head and throwing it on the floor. She instantly covered her breasts. Jack turned them over so she was underneath him and slowly moved her arms away from her chest. He came face to face with two soft mounds of flesh, pink in the center of each. He wrapped his lips around one nipple, his cold tongue gliding over the nub. It rose under his touch and he gave its twin the same treatment.

Rapunzel let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she noticed he was still completely dressed and she sought to change that. Her hands found the bottom of his blue sweatshirt and she yanked it off completely. For a second, Jack's eyes widened but they quickly looked back down onto her and she bit down on her lower lip. "Sorry," she said nervously. He smirked and replied, "For what?" He lowered himself down to kiss her lips, giving her the opportunity to slide her hands all over his chest. It was cold to the touch but the heat in the air made everything all the better. Her hands went lower until they reached the top of his pants. Jack broke the kiss and gritted his teeth together. "Are you sure you want to do this, Punz?" She silently gave her approval and he leaned back onto his knees. His fingers found the waistband of his pants and he slowly began to pull his pants and undergarments down. Past his waist, past his knees, down his legs, and eventually they landed on the floor. Rapunzel sat up and curiously gazed at his member, unsure what to think of it. "Strange, huh?" He said trying to lighten the mood. She shook her head, "Not at all."

After a moment, he reached forward to remove the only piece of clothing that was left – Rapunzel's undergarments. She let him dispose of her panties but her cheeks turned bright pink in response. Jack stopped for a moment when he saw her expression. When she noticed he was staring, she reached for him. Slowly, he climbed back on top of her, holding himself up just slightly. One of his pale hands slid down her body until he reached the center between her legs. He dipped a finger into her wetness, watching her expression. His index finger found the delicate bud hidden between the folds and he began rubbing it in a circular motion. Rapunzel let out little moans, arching her back on the bed, as he did so. Jack pressed a delicate kiss against her lips, as his hands stopped what they were doing and moved to open her legs for him to settle between. Rapunzel felt the coldness of his hard member brush against her and she shivered with enthusiasm. Jack and Rapunzel's eyes met, her green orbs gazing into his blue pools, and he smiled. "Rapunzel, I love you," he whispered as he slid inside of her. She winced at the unexpected pain that followed and Jack began to pull out. He began muttering apologies and just before he pulled out, Rapunzel put her hand gently on his face, "Don't leave." Stopping dead in his tracks, Jack searched her eyes until he realized that she was alright. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. It was surprising to feel her tongue break through his lips but it was also very pleasant. As they kissed, he slid deeper inside of her, filling her with all that he was. Rapunzel's eyes opened suddenly and he thought that she was in pain so he broke their loving kiss. Instead she let out a sound…a moan…of pleasure. When he realized that she was truly fine, he began to let himself enjoy their lovemaking. He gently slid three quarters of the way out of her before burying himself within her depths once more. Her eyes seemed to beam with delight in the sensations. He felt her walls tighten around his member and he shuddered, finally releasing a moan of his own. They said each other's names as they made love. Their lips danced and their bodies entwined. With each thrust, a new sense of pleasure overwhelmed him. Overwhelmed her. The friction built and together, they reached their peak. Jack leaned towards Rapunzel while she arched backwards in pleasure. They collapsed, Jack still inside of her, and lay still on the bed.

For several minutes, they lay together in silence, catching their breath. Jack then reached out and pulled the blankets over them. Rapunzel groaned in protest and sat up slightly. "Let's do that again." Jack's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh. "Punz, this time you're actually going to get some sleep. Now come here." He pulled her in his arms and together, they slept peacefully.


End file.
